livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Holphin Halicarnassus (InVinoVeritas)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Summoner Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: LN Languages: Common, Halfling, Elf, Dwarf, Gnome, Terran Deity: Venzan Pantheon Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 6 -2 (-2 pts) -2 Racial DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 16 +3 (10 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 9 = + CON (+1) (Summoner) AC: 16 = + DEX (+3) + Armor (+2) + Size (+1) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (+3) + Size (+1) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (+2) + Size (+1) INIT: +03 = (+3) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = 1 (00) CMB: -03 = (00) + STR (-2) + Size (-1) + Misc (00) CMD: 10 = + BAB (00) + STR (-2) + DEX (+3) + Size (-1) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = 1 (00) + CON (+1) + Racial (+1) Reflex: +04 = 1 (00) + DEX (+3) + Racial (+1) Will: +03 = 1 (+2) + WIS (00) + Racial (+1) +2 Save vs. Fear Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Weapon Statistics Acid Splash: Attack: +4 = (00) + Dex (3) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Ranged Touch, 30' Silver Sickle: Attack: -1 = (00) + Str (-2) + Size (1) Damage: 1d4-3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Alchemical Silver Cold Iron Sickle: Attack: -1 = (00) + Str (-2) + Size (1) Damage: 1d4-2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Cold Iron Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Cha), -2 (Str) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Summoner (+1 skill point) Fearless: +2 racial saving bonus against fear Halfling Luck: +1 racial bonus to all saving throws Swift as Shadows: Stealth penalties for moving reduced by 5 and for sniping reduced by 10 Keen Senses: +2 to Perception skill checks Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with Slings, all "halfling" weapons are martial Class Features Summoner Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapon Proficiency, Light Armor Eidolon: See Emet below Summon Monster: While the Eidolon is not summoned, may cast Summon Monster I as a standard action 6/day Life Link: Holphin may sacrifice HP to prevent damage to Emet; must remain within 100 ft Feats Spell Focus (Conjuration) (1st level): +1 DC to Conjuration spells Traits Well Informed (Halfling): +1 to Diplomacy and Knowledge (Local) when gathering information; Diplomacy is a class skill Extremely Fashionable (Equipment): When wearing 150gp of clothing and equipment, +1 to Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate checks; Bluff is a class skill Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (2) + INT (3)/Level; FC (1) (Summoner 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise +3 0 0 3 +0 Bluff +3 0 0 3 +0 Climb -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +3 0 0 3 +0 Diplomacy +3 0 0 3 +1 (Trait) Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise +3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +3 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) +7 1 3 3 +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) +7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 3 +0 Linguistics +7 1 3 3 +0 Perception +2 0 0 0 +2 (Racial) Perform ( ) +3 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft +7 1 3 3 +0 Stealth +8 1 0 3 -0 +4 (Size) Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device +7 1 3 3 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 * Acid Splash * Lesser Rejuvenate Eidolon * Guidance * Shield * Message * Resistance Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Courtier's Outfit 30 gp 00 lb Leather Armor 10 gp 7.5 lb Alchemical Silver Sickle 26 gp 1 lb Cold Iron Sickle 12 gp 1 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.1 lb 5 pieces Chalk 1 sp 0 lb Caltrops 1 gp 2 lb Pocket Watch (Jewelry) 30 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 13.6 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-15 16-30 31-45 Finances PP: 00 GP: 04 SP: 09 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Eidolon: Emet Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 31 Height: 2' 11" Weight: 32 lbs. Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Sky Blue Skin Color: Light Almond Appearance: Holphin is small (even for a halfling) and well-groomed. He dresses in dapper waistcoats and longcoats, and despite his bare feet, will still regularly wear gloves. He takes great pride in his appearance. Demeanor: Holphin remains calm in most situations, but is clearly quick to hide. Growing up a middle child, and toward the younger end, he is used to not being front and center. With his small size, he is happy to keep that role. He has a habit of checking his pocket watch whenever he is left alone for a while. Background: Holphin Halicarnassus is a native Venzan. In fact, he considers himself one of the native Venzans. The Halicarnassus clan was among the first halfling families to settle in the area and found the starting community that eventually grew up to be Venza. Like the other founding families, the clan understood that something was wrong, something could not last in the Old World, and so they moved and settled here. The Halicarnassus clan watched over the centuries as the humans came, found something nice, and took over, as they always do. The clan didn't mind this state of affairs, understanding that what they left was far worse, and that it was far more important to look after oneself--easily done when your self-styled leaders tend to ignore you. Holphin is the eighth child of twelve in his immediate family. The Halicarnassus clan has always respected education and study, and the situation is no different for Holphin and his siblings. Many have become scribes, academics, bookkeepers, and the study of divinity and the arcane is quite common in the family. It is perhaps for this reason that the family, having consulted multiple auguries, charted esoteric pathways, and performed statistical analyses of the present state of affairs, have started to conclude that it is time to move again. Holphin agrees with his family, and they are making preparations to find a new home. However, there is still plenty of question as to the exact nature of the reason to move, and thus it is important to determine where would be the best place to move to. Some of his brothers and sisters have begun to examine whether the ideal location is still somewhere else on E'n. However, Holphin has been tasked to experiment with other planes of existence, and determining whether the family may need to move to another world entirely in order to avoid the foretold difficulties. To that end, he has begun working with studying the planes and ways to pull beings back and forth through them. He has formed Emet from primordial energies of the Elemental Plane of Earth as his first efforts to understand the methods of travel. He is still intensely curious as to how the gates scattered across Venza work, but that area of research he leaves to his siblings. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval